CROSS
by Ace Aero
Summary: Thank you Prussia, for all the things you've given to me. Thank you for the memories that will always stay with me.


**CROSS**

_1871, at the outskirts of Paris,_

_In the Hall of Mirrors in the Palace of Versailles,_

_The King of Prussia, Wilhelm I,_

_had his coronation as the emperor._

_The confederate states who accepted the Prussian king as emperor,_

_were called the Deutsches Kaiser Reich._

_

* * *

_

**January 18, 1871**

"Took me long enough, but I finally got it done! Piano boy's out for good!"

I smirked and ruffled the boy's blonde hair… and he didn't smile.

"Aw come on Germany! You have to smile at least _once _in a while!"

"But Prussia…"

I stood up and reached inside my pocket. "Wait. I'll give you something special!" When I found what I was looking for, I held it out in my palm.

"A… cross?" Germany's hand slowly reached out and took the small token.

"It's your own! Take good care of it, you hear me!" I told him that with a smile.

"I will big brother."

* * *

**October 3, 1990**

I stood there alone, in the plain of my beautiful country.

"How long has it been since you've left, brother?" I asked myself, staring at the view of the river.

"I want to know when you left, and I hope I can see you again… someday."

_My wishes... will they ever come true?_

I held the two crosses in my palm, one free of stains, the other in blood.

How long has it been since you died?

* * *

_In 1945 World War Two ended…_

I could hear his footsteps racing down the hallway, no matter how faint they were.

"_Preußen!"_

When he got outside, I heard his gasp. I mean, who wouldn't? Sure, maybe the ones who hated me, but still… He's never looked so shocked or grieved in his entire life.

Why did it have to end like this?

That was the only question running through my mind as I rushed down the halls.

When I got to the entrance, France was holding a gun to his back.

"_Deutschland?"_

He turned to look at me; the cut on his face still bleeding.

He smiled.

* * *

Despite the chains, I reached for my cross. It was covered a bit in blood, but I hope he wouldn't mind.

"Hey, America! Mind if I give a little gift to Germany since he's here anyways?"

"Fine by me. As long as it won't do any damage."

"Trust me!"

I carefully unhooked the cross from my neck and placed it on my hand.

"Here, Germany. Take it."

He held his Iron Cross out on his palm, the same way he did when I was little. I hesitated.

"A-are you sure?"

"Does it look like I'd kid in a situation like this?"

_His eyes didn't lie. He was serious about giving his precious Iron Cross to me..._

He dropped the cross into my hand, before turning to face his captors once again.

"Bye, little brother."

* * *

_After World War Two ended,_

_on February 25, 1947, in Law no.46 of the Allied Control Council,_

_the dissolution of Prussia was formally proclaimed._

However,

_Long before that, the country called Prussia,_

Already ceased to exist.

* * *

Right then and there, I remembered everything.

_FUSHIGI_

"Big brother, you're back!"

"Yep! The Awesome Me is back!"

He pulled me into an embrace.

_TAMASHII_

"Here's some of mine."

I handed him my canteen half full of water.

"You know you don't really need to do this, West."

"I can't help someone I want to?"

"Very funny."

_TAMASHII_

"Hehe~! Give up!"

He was standing on books just so he could match my height.

"Alright… I won't surrender to a man standing on books, will I?"

_FUSHIGI_

"I've learnt what happiness is."

_FUSHIGI_

"So someone else is coming today?"

I asked with curiosity.

"Yeah… Although he really is a pain."

_TAMASHII_

"Ve~! Mr. Germany! I'm here~!"

"Italy!"

That's Italy, huh. He looks like a nice kid. Really grown up since I last saw him.

_TAMASHII_

"You're late!"

"I'm really sorry!"

Heh! They look cute together!

_FUSHIGI_

"I've learnt what sorrow is."

_FUSHIGI_

"Come on. Give up already!"

"NEVER!"

I charged forward, sword in hand.

_TAMASHII_

The sound of metal against metal rang through the battlefield.

"You're being bold and stubborn, you know that?"

"Shut UP, Russia."

_TAMASHII_

"_You know what fate lies for you."_

_MUGEN_

"Don't worry about me, West! Trust me! I'll be fine!"

* * *

**October 3, 1990**

"Now I think I know why…"

I stared at the two crosses in my hand.

"The reason I'm here…You must've been too lonely, right?"

_Who said I was lonely?_

_

* * *

_

**February 25, 1947**

_Right on that day, at that moment,_

"Go surrender West."

He told me.

_all of the memories,_

"I'm a soldier."

Was my response.

_were revived from my soul._

"You're not. **I **am the soldier."

Was his answer.

"… What did you say?"

"Germany, you're an empire."

* * *

**October 3, 1990**

"Now I can finally tell, after all these years…"

It must've been painful seeing you like that.

"Those words I never got to tell you on that day."

I held the bloodied cross up to the sky.

_Vielen Dank,_

"Thank you, Prussia."

_Vielen Dank,_

"Thank you for protecting me when I was little."

I broke into a sob.

_Vielen Dank,_

"Thank you for being by my side."

_Vielen Dank,_

'Thank you for being with me through to the end…"

I was crying now; my hand held up to my face.

_Vielen Dank,_

_A clean cross was held out._

_Vielen Dank,_

_A bloodied cross was given away._

"Thank you, for all you gave me."

_Your memory will live on forever._

_

* * *

_

I heard his voice.

"_So you've finally said it, huh?"_

"Prussia?"

"_Don't worry, West! I see you've taken good care of my cross, too!"_

It's like he was there with me, looking over my shoulder on tip-toe at his cross.

"It's the least I could do."

"_Hey, wipe those un-awesome tears off your face, Germany. It doesn't suit someone like you."_

"But even if-"

"_Like I said before, don't worry! I'll always be watching over you, little brother."_

And with that, his voice left.

"Thank you…"

**END**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN HETALIA. Sad…**

Translations: (Which I'm not 100% sure on, because I copied from the video. Execpt for a few...)

Deutsches Kaiser Reich – German – German Empire

Preußen – German – Prussia

Deutschland – German - Germany

Fushigi – Japanese – Magical

Tamashii – Japanese – Soul

Mugen – Japanese – Infinite

Vielen Dank – German – Thank You

Author's Note: It's small because the video wasn't that picture colorful… I hope it was still enjoyable! OH MY GOD! There's so much centered stuff here it burns! Please watch the video, too.

**Please review! And no flames please!**


End file.
